emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7445 (9th March 2016)
Plot Kerry overhears Priya and Leyla discussing Priya's hen do. Rakesh informs Jimmy he has pawned his watch to pay the electricity bill so Jimmy invites him to the pub. Marlon feels guilty for the times he has left Leo and April playing together, but Bob reminds him the needs to get to the bottom of why Leo is acting this way. Diane receives a phone call from Spain saying Annie is ill. Moira allows Noah to bunk of school as he is worried about Charity, but Cain is annoyed that Charity doesn't care about her son. Moira decides they need to call round hospitals just in case something has happened. Jimmy and Rakesh share a pint as Chas tries to get hold of Charity. Marlon summons Rhona and Paddy to his house to talk about Leo's behaviour. Paddy and Rhona argue in front of him, and he realises their marriage troubles are the cause of Leo's bad behaviour. Doug insists he can cope with Eric and the B&B whilst Diane in in Spain looking after Annie. Rakesh receives a call from his buyer saying they are no longer interested in the apartment, Rakesh offers them a discount but they are still not interested. Rhona cannot believe Leo is the cause of the bruises. Marlon enquirers about the state of Rhona and Paddy's marriage, and Paddy reveals to a shocked Marlon that he had an affair with Tess. Cain and Moira assure Noah that he can stay with them if Charity doesn't return. Paddy insists he wishes he could change what happened and Marlon tries to make the warring couple see they have too much to throw away. Jimmy suggests Rishi could lend Rakesh some money. Leyla and Priya try to hide in the shop from Kerry to stop her attending the hen do. Marlon orders Paddy out of his house so he can talk to Rhona alone. Kerry, Harriet, Leyla and Priya drink in the shop with David, where during a game of truth or dare, Harriet admits she has previously dated someone she arrested. Priya vows she would marry Rakesh regardless. Chas lets slip to Finn it's Doug who has been fixing things at the B&B, he realises this could be to his advantage. Rhona explains to Marlon how she has tried to put Paddy's affair behind her but she can't. Marlon tells Rhona that Paddy loves her. Rhona suggests she is better off separated but Marlon says they are strong and urges her to get through it. Rakesh admits to Jai he has lost everything, and now he cannot even afford to pay for his wedding. Cast Regular cast *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Café Main Street - Interior *The Grange - Office *Butler's Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public backroom and male toilets *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room *David's Shop - Interior Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,460,000 (20th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes